customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Jumper (ThePurpleDragonNinja)
Jumpers are the juvenile members of an unnamed species. History The first known encounter with these creatures was thousands of years ago, featuring an unknown second species. The several rock carvings of these creatures indicate that they encountered them, apparently living in peace with them before sealing away their home. Closer to the "current" (as far as relativity is concerned) time, an attempt was made to tunnel under Antropolis City, reopening the Jumpers' home and frightening them into attacking. This quickly led to the city being completely overrun, and HF was called in. Eventually, hundreds of these creatures were killed along with the Kaiju Queen by the Alpha Team, resulting in the infamous "Infanticide Riots". Stats Abilities and Traits Spawned, presumably through parthenogenesis, by the Kaiju Queen, these semi-sapient creatures are mildly territorial, willing to retreat from their conquest of Antropolis City (which only started after their home was disturbed by a massive drill). Jumpers can metamorphose into several other forms, including Jaw Beasts, Flyer Beasts, Crystal Beasts, Tail Beasts, Feeder Beasts, Farmer Beasts, Claw Beasts and Tunneler Beasts. Two or more can form into one of the several varieties of Splitter Beasts. The means by which the transformation happens and which particular type forms is unknown, but one theory is that some naturally-occurring substances may remove or create inhibitions of particular genes, causing massive changes in hormone balances within the affected creature. These creatures are immensely strong and resilient for their size, having been shown to be capable of breaking through railgun-proof glass mere seconds after having been knocked unconscious. As their name indicates, these creatures are capable of launching themselves massive distances. Among their known abilities is the secretion of a sticky substance from their clawed "toes", allowing them to walk on ceilings and walls with ease. Being moderately intelligent, these creatures can communicate with each other using a sequence of shrieks and sub-sonic noises. One important factor during the Jumper's metamorphosis is that a series of proteins, similar in function to HSP90 and associated chaperonins1, are affected by certain pheremones (released by the Kaiju Queen), giving the Kaiju Queen access to non-"standard" proteins, increasing the adaptational ability of Jumpers. However, this process stands a chance of producing Beasts that are, for example, unable to walk normally. Similarly, to get a modicum of control over this, a large group Jumpers must have a reliable chance of possessing the same mutations, to allow the Queen to determine (through trial-and-error) which pheromones to activate to get the wanted variations. This is why some Jumpers are genetically identical, having grown from the same clump of "source" cells. Variants There are several variants, but these are all mere differences in coloration. All known types have a harder, black or blue top layer of chitin, with their lower portion protected only by some softer chitin, allowing for increased mobility, by allowing muscles to flex more freely. Known colors are: *Green *Red *Orange Footnotes 1: A real-life chemical (Heat Shock Protein 90), which normally serves to reduce the effects of mutations, by causing the encoded protein to fold normally, regardless of most mutations. If a sudden change in temperature occurs, this protein deactivates, and other so-called chaperonins allow the mutations to express themselves normally. The net result is that mutations do not affect a creature's phenotype until a change in the environment happens. Trivia *These are the first of their species that ThePurpleDragonNinja is planning to revamp. Category:User:ThePurpleDragonNinja Category:Species Category:Originally Canon Species Category:Invasion From Below Category:Creatures Category:Living Creatures Category:Endangered Species